


Underworld

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир потрясла ядерная катастрофа. Горстки выживших прячутся в метро. Среди них Шерлок и Джон. Джон лечит жителей подземелья, а Шерлок – рискует жизнью, совершая вылазки наверх, но оба не могут друг без друга...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Это своего рода кроссовер с "Метро 2033".  
> Книгу автор читал достаточно давно, но постарался основные аспекты передать. Последняя сцена – отсылка к финалу первой книги "Метро".  
> Я вижу здесь намек на Джон/Шерлок (или Шерлок/Джон), но вы можете его не увидеть. Честно говоря, это ваше право ;)  
> Размещение: только с разрешения автора.

> All lives end. All hearts are broken.  
> Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock.
> 
> Mycroft Holmes 

> A part of your soul ties you to the next world  
> Or maybe to the last, but I'm still not sure.
> 
> VNV Nation — Illusion 

 

«22 апреля. Предположительно.

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, и я в этой проклятой подземке уже два года.  
Говорят, что в других городах люди так же прячутся в метро. Я предпочитаю в это верить, потому что иначе потеряю надежду.  
Когда-то, до Катастрофы, я был врачом, лечил пациентов в обычной лондонской больнице. Жил со своим другом Шерлоком Холмсом, великим и бесстрашным детективом. Помогал ему в расследованиях.  
Тем утром он ураганом ворвался в нашу квартиру, буквально силой впихнул мои руки в рукава куртки и сказал, что нужно уходить, и Майкрофт уже приготовил для нас особое место в убежище. Я не очень-то понимал, о чем он говорит.  
Те, кто спустился в метро позже нас, рассказывали о панике наверху.  
Я допишу позднее, пора идти. Эми снова чувствует себя плохо».

Полог грязной, некогда белой палатки поднялся, и в неровном свете вонючей керосиновой лампы, когда-то видимо служившей украшением чьей-нибудь богатой гостиной, показался силуэт высокого мужчины. Джон оглянулся на него, вздохнул и вернулся к мертвенно бледной девушке на подстилке. Человека она напоминала очень отдаленно, выглядела скорее так, будто какой-нибудь ребенок слепил ее из белого теста. Облучение, настигшее ее, было слишком сильным.  
\- Я принес бинты, - хрипло сообщил пришедший. – Их проверят, но должны быть сравнительно чистыми.  
\- Ты тоже чист? – спросил Джон тихим голосом, загоняя облученной девушке иглу с лекарством в вену.  
Ответом ему была тишина, и Джон спросил снова с надрывом в голосе: - Шерлок, скажи, что ты чист!  
\- Да, - ответил тот неохотно. – Я чист.

«Шерлок вернулся сверху. Принес бинты и еще бумаги для меня. Я благодарен ему за заботу. Единственная замена блогу, какая только может быть здесь. Майкрофт, приедь он с Кингс-Кросс к нам на Бейкер-стрит, ужаснулся бы тому, что я так бесполезно трачу бумагу. Но с Шерлоком мне можно все, на Бейкер-стрит правит он, когда нет Майкрофта.  
Походы наверх с другими сталкерами не развлекают Шерлока больше. Теперь он хочет оказаться зараженным, чтобы испытать хоть какой-то прилив адреналина. Господи Боже, пусть он одумается, я не смогу без него».

Тусклый свет костра, разведенного прямо на рельсах, загонял подземную тьму в дальние уголки маленького зала станции Бейкер-стрит. Большинство людей уже спали в своих палатках. Двое сидели у костра на обесточенной линии рельс и о чем-то тихо говорили. «Вспоминают мир до Катастрофы», - сказал себе Джон и грустно улыбнулся. Он и сам вспоминал прежнюю жизнь каждый день, вот только, в отличие от многих, не надеялся на возвращение. Шерлок рассказывал ему о том, как там, наверху. Рассказы были наполнены горечью и ядом, мелкими элементами, которые умел подмечать только Шерлок, и сарказмом. И Джон понимал, что Шерлоку тоже грустно.

«Когда мы впервые спустились в метро, Шерлок воспринял это как забавное приключение. Майкрофт не сумел убедить его в серьезности мероприятия. Ему, а вместе с ним и мне, выделили потрясающе оборудованную бывшую подсобку. Там было все, о чем только могут мечтать теперь те, кто живет в палатках на станции: свет, душевая кабина, нормальная кровать. Одна, опять одна, впрочем, из проклятого очередного намека это вскоре превратилось в подарок судьбы. Теперь там, в основном, ночует миссис Хадсон, потому что я просто не могу себе позволить пользоваться роскошью, когда плохо другим, а Шерлок предпочитает сну ночные дежурства в тоннеле с автоматом наперевес. Мечтает увидеть мутантов, наверное».

\- Джон? – луч фонарика из темноты на мгновение ослепил доктора, но свет тотчас же померк: Тони, согласно инструкциям, берег батарейки. – Проходи, присаживайся.  
\- А… - начал было Джон, послушно усаживаясь на набитый чем-то твердым мешок. На таких же сидели вокруг костра все охранники заставы.  
\- Псих на дальнюю пошел, разведать, ему на ближней скучно, - перебил слева пожилой военный по кличке Вервольф. Имени его на станции никто не знал, знали только, что он не жил на Бейкер-стрит, оказался тут случайно во время катастрофы, да так и остался. Не поехал на свою родную станцию, как большинство, когда поезда еще работали. «У него нет родственников», - лаконично рассказал Шерлок, впервые смерив его цепким взглядом. – «Да и не нужен ему никто. Он пошел бы в сталкеры, если бы не поврежденная нога, и сдох бы там, в зубах какой-нибудь твари, это был бы для него лучший конец».  
\- Все тихо, Шерлок? – внезапно крикнул куда-то в темноту славившийся острым слухом Тони, и оттуда раздался знакомый, чуть хриплый голос:  
\- Скука.  
\- Шерлок, - скорее выдохнул, чем сказал Джон, поднимаясь ему навстречу.  
\- Устал марать бумагу? – усмехнулся Шерлок и обхватил плечи Джона ледяными руками. Вервольф молча отвернулся, Тони, подавив усмешку, тоже. Они знали, что между этими двумя ничего нет, такая информация в пределах одной станции разносилась быстро, но все равно не могли понять, что же тогда их связывало, и подсознательно объясняли все по-своему. По крайней мере, это с уверенностью можно было сказать о Тони, мысли же Вервольфа умел читать только Шерлок и не любил ими делиться. Вояка вызывал в безбашенном бывшем детективе уважение.  
Джон почувствовал, как лба касаются легким поцелуем прохладные губы, и размеренно выдохнул. Еще один день, в который Шерлока помиловали высшие силы. Или они помиловали Джона, вернув ему Шерлока?  
\- Курить будешь? – спросил бывший детектив, выуживая из кармана помятую пачку.  
\- Откуда..? – широко распахнул глаза Джон.  
\- Навестил магазин, - беспечно махнул рукой Шерлок, доставая следом несколько цветных дешевых зажигалок. В свете костра они выглядели нелепыми разноцветными игрушками.  
\- Я не курю, ты же знаешь, - улыбнулся Джон, послушно принимая сигарету.  
\- Да, я тоже бросил, - согласился Шерлок, щелкая зажигалкой.

«Мои способности врача тут очень пригодились, особенно первое время, когда было много облученных. Я, как мог, пытался облегчить их страдания, многие умирали, и сталкеры свозили их наверх. Шерлок как-то сказал, что в верхнем холле Бейкер-стрит понравилось бы Молли, потому что там полное подобие морга. Пыль превратила тела в мумии, мутанты брезгуют ими, и они лежат нетронутыми.  
Пару раз я порывался подняться наверх с Шерлоком вместе, но он запрещал мне. Я не знаю почему, но я не стал возражать. В конце концов, брата главы Хаммерсмит-энд-Сити должны были беречь как зеницу ока там, наверху. С другой стороны, Шерлок часто сбегает от основной группы и бродит по домам. Как-то он принес мне мой ноутбук. Я был в ужасе, когда узнал, что его даже не проверяли на радиацию, но разве Шерлок мог бы принести мне что-то опасное? Глупости, конечно, мог (зачеркнуто). Ноутбук работал полчаса, а потом отключился. Я использую его как поднос».

\- Скучно, - капризный голос оторвал Джона от пачки исписанных листов. В неровном свете свечного огарка Шерлок выглядел еще более худым и сердитым, нежели обычно, он одним шагом преодолел расстояние до тюфяка, на котором Джон лежал, и разлегся рядом на животе, подложив ладони под подбородок.  
\- Ты только что с ночного дежурства, - вздохнул Джон, откладывая свой «дневник», который пару секунд спустя оказался в руках у Шерлока. Тот пробежал его глазами, хмыкнул и отбросил в угол палатки.  
\- Ты каждую запись начинаешь с того, что тебя зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон? – поинтересовался он, покосившись на друга своим фирменным пренебрежительным взглядом.  
Джон вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Лицо Шерлока разгладилось и стало немного грустным – а может, это была только иллюзия в свете ненавистного свечного огарка.  
Джон закрыл глаза и представил, что они сейчас в своей квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит, той, что улица, а не гребаная станция метро. Он представил, как они вдвоем лежат на ковре, и в свете солнечных лучей из окна перед ними беснуются пылинки. За окном обязательно разгорается в своем великолепии весна. Деревья в парках уже зелены, и улица пахнет свежестью и еще почему-то дождем. Шерлок сейчас где-то далеко, в своих «чертогах разума», но через пять минут обязательно засвистит вскипевший чайник, и гений откроет свои светлые глаза и попросит кофе и телефон, чтобы позвонить Лестрейду, ведь ему так скучно. И Джон обязательно сделает это для него и потом поедет с ним на край города осматривать какой-нибудь труп, просто потому что если не будет Шерлока рядом, то и его, Джона Хэмиша Уотсона, не будет.  
Шерлок рядом задышал ровно и спокойно – пригрелся, уснул. Вечером у него назначен еще один рейд наверх, а потом приедет Майкрофт проведать одну из подчиненных ему станций, а с ним сталкеры, которые привезут запасы пищи и лампочки. Джон тихо приподнялся на локте и поцеловал вьющиеся черные волосы. До начала рабочего дня у него оставалось еще пятнадцать минут и несколько метров до медицинской палатки.

«Как-то Шерлок предложил мне пойти на соседние станции и разузнать, как живут там люди. У меня был наплыв больных, и я сказал ему твердое «нет» и попытался пояснить, что я не могу быть таким эгоистом. Шерлок обиделся. Тогда он ушел один. Пропал на трое суток, все сбились с ног, ища его, а потом он вернулся весь в какой-то черной дряни, похожей на нефть. Он отказался рассказывать, что он видел в туннелях, сказал только, что мы не одни в метро. Станция была от него в ужасе, Майкрофт даже хотел совершить братоубийство. Со временем паника, конечно, улеглась, но на Шерлока вся станция стала смотреть с опаской.  
Миссис Андерсон, приходившая ко мне на прошлой неделе, вдруг вспомнила об этом случае и стала настаивать, что мне пора жениться и остепениться на своей станции. Мол, не дело это, жить в одной палатке с психом, особенно, если тебя с ним ничего не связывает. Разубеждать я не стал, объяснять, что связывает меня с Шерлоком – тоже. Вечером Шерлок притащил в палатку бутылку виски и вопреки обыкновению стал вспоминать наши с ним расследования до катастрофы. Ему почему-то не давал покоя «Этюд в розовых тонах», он в тот вечер особенно рьяно убеждал меня в том, что это название было нелепо. Я рассказал ему о миссис Андерсон. Все, что сказал Шерлок на это, было: «Человек с такой фамилией просто не мог посоветовать ничего толкового». Мне стало очень смешно».

Посетителей у Джона почти не было, и он тоскливо отсчитывал минуты до выхода Шерлока в рейд наверх. Еще два часа мучительных переживаний, а потом, конечно, Шерлок вернется: усталый, вымотанный и негодующий по поводу того, что заразиться и в этот раз не вышло. Особенно Шерлоку почему-то хотелось изучить свою кровь на предмет реакции на облучение. Когда он упоминал об этом, Джон его ненавидел и готов был разрядить в него пару обойм патронов. Он совсем не ожидал, что предмет его мыслей ворвется к нему в палатку в не до конца экипированном защитном костюме, тряхнет черными кудрями и скажет только одно слово:  
\- Пошли.  
Джон отправился через станцию следом за ним, гадая, что же случилось. Может быть, сталкеры вышли раньше заявленного срока, и на кого-то из них напали наверху? Или, может, кому-то из новичков перед рейдом стало плохо от страха и нервного напряжения? В конце концов, это часто бывает.  
Шерлок привел его к железному завесу, преграждающему путь в верхний мир. Там стоял Вервольф, который обычно помогал сталкерам надевать защитные костюмы, и напарник, предназначенный сегодня Шерлоку, держащий свой костюм в руках.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Джон у Вервольфа, и тот как-то загадочно оскалился в улыбке:  
\- Одевайтесь, доктор Уотсон.  
Безумная усмешка Шерлока стала подтверждением того, что это не шутка.  
\- Но... я же не подготовлен, я же ничего не знаю! – попытался воспротивиться Джон.  
\- Я буду с тобой, - мягко, как ребенку, пояснил Шерлок. – Одевайся, Джон, это действительно важно.  
По его глазам Джон понял, что он не врет.

«Я часто представляю себе, как это – подняться наверх, увидеть родной город, увидеть солнце… ослепну ли я? Сойду ли я с ума от обилия цвета и света? Испугаюсь ли я мутировавших животных? Жарко там теперь или холодно? Цел ли наш дом на Бейкер-стрит? Сможем ли мы однажды вернуться туда? Так много вопросов, и Шерлок так неохотно дает мне на них ответы…»

Собственное дыхание отдавалось гулом через противогаз. Джон, стараясь дышать размеренно, поднимался вслед за Шерлоком по замершему навечно эскалатору. Они были связаны одной веревкой – Вервольф, не переставая скалиться, сообщил, что это первый случай, когда Шерлок согласился связать себя с напарником. Автомат неприятно оттягивал плечо. Было полутемно, но все равно слишком светло после подземки – сталкеров не выпускали наверх до заката, потому что солнце ослепило бы их мгновенно. Когда эскалатор закончился, Джон неотрывно стал смотреть наверх, за плечо Шерлока, щурился, но все равно продолжал смотреть. Там, за стеклянной дверью, тянулось кровавое марево закатного неба.  
Шерлок обернулся и улыбнулся одними глазами, сбрасывая с плеча автомат и поудобнее перехватывая его в руках. Джон повторил его действия.  
Город охватила весна. Весна обезумела от страха после катастрофы. Весна была опьянена свободой от людей. Огромные стебли лиан оплетали дома, на них распускались гигантские белые цветы. Джон представил, как одуряюще они, наверное, пахнут. Ветер покачивал бутоны из стороны в сторону, в небе тенями проносились птицы, не обращая внимания на двоих чужаков в этом мире, бредущих по своей некогда родной улице.  
Джон и Шерлок стояли возле знакомой двери с бронзовыми цифрами и буквой: «221Б». Шерлок протянул руку, и дверь послушно отворилась. Джон почувствовал, как в глазах закипают жгучие слезы – страха, удивления и благодарности. Он подавил их усилием воли и зашел следом. Знакомая лестница, наверное, скрипела под ногами, но защитный костюм не давал толком слышать. Зато сердце глухо стучалось, грозя проломить грудную клетку, и этот звук был громче всего на свете.  
Шерлок остановился посреди гостиной, которая почти не изменилась, – наверное, в рейдах он просто не давал никому заходить в эту квартиру – подошел к окну, посмотрел на неузнаваемую в обилии зелени улицу, повернулся к Джону, который застыл за его спиной. Уголки губ доктора подрагивали. Шерлок молча развязал соединяющую их веревку, и Джон послушно взял ее в руки, ожидая дальнейших указаний.  
Указаний не последовало. Шерлок поднял руки и аккуратно отстегнул от костюма шлем с противогазом. И снял его.  
Джон смотрел, как небо за окном окрашивает в алый цвет кончики кудрявых волос, и почувствовал, что умирает. Заражались многие и в костюмах, а у Шерлока теперь не было шансов вернуться в метро… никаких.  
\- Ты можешь уйти, - прочел Джон по его губам и судорожно помотал головой, непослушными пальцами расстегивая застежки на своем костюме, срывая шлем с головы, вдыхая полной грудью пьянящий воздух. Гигантские цветы за окном пахли именно так одуряюще, как он себе представлял, гостиная пахла именно так, как он помнил, Шерлок пах именно так, как должен был пахнуть Шерлок…  
\- Когда я был в туннеле, - начал он, и Джон с упоением ловил каждую нотку его голоса, - они говорили со мной. Они – новые хозяева этого мира. Они говорили со многими, но никто не понимал их. Я – понял. Они такие же, как и я.  
Джон прыснул, невольно представив себе много-много Шерлоков. Ситуация была сюрреалистичной и потрясающей по своей красоте и неизбежности. Джон не сумел бы описать это иначе, но он наконец-то ощущал себя живым.  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
\- Они такие же по разуму, Джон. Они обещали, что если я выйду из метро и соглашусь помогать им, я останусь в живых. И все останутся в живых. Все, кто согласится последовать за мной.  
\- А если они солгали? – сглотнув, спросил Джон.  
Шерлок опустился на диван, потянув друга за собой. Кудрявая голова уютно устроилась на обтянутом серой тканью защитного комбинезона плече доктора.  
\- Я так люблю эту игру, - наконец протянул Шерлок Холмс, и в его голосе не было ни капли скуки. Джон мельком подумал, что за это он согласился бы многое отдать. – Мы подождем их или подождем смерти. В конце концов, кто-нибудь обязательно придет за нами.


End file.
